tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Sokolov
Anna Sokolov (born 1983) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A member of Ivan Popov's Interpol team, her specialties are forensics and advanced physics, allowing her to quickly imagine how a crime-scene looked before any action occurred. Anna later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of Team Beta alongside her boyfriend Gregory Barnes. Biography Anna was born in Moscow, Russia. Scientifically gifted even as a child, Anna spent a lot of time in at her father's garage after school, learning how the cars he serviced worked. Fascinated by physics and mechanics, Anna enrolled at Moscow State University, eventually earning a bachelor's degree in physics. The Moscow police ended up hiring Anna as a forensic expert, employing her whenever bullets and cars were involved to determine trajectories. Anna's expertise in trajectories soon got her noticed by Interpol and she was personally recruited and trained by Ivan Popov. Anna spent a few years under Ivan's command, befriending Gregory Barnes when he was later assigned to the team and becoming best friends with fellow female teammate Tatiana Lebedev, though the pair did often have opposing views when it came to subjects like what made a good leader. Anna and the rest of her team were first exposed to Type-7 while investigating Sierra Escorts with Lucienne Christophe's task force. After the case was closed Anna and Greg began a secret romance, the two having fallen in love over their time working together but forced to hide it due to rules about fraternization. After Ivan left Interpol for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Anna supported the decision to make Rurik Chekhol leader, but this led to increased tension amongst the team, Tatiana ultimately against the move. It was during an assignment in Hong Kong that the team's issues finally came to light, Rurik's questionable skills finally demonstrated for the better and Anna's relationship with Gregory exposed. After the mission was resolved Raymond Bishop advised the team to apply to join the ITEA, as otherwise they would most likely be split up per the report he'd have to file. Anna was for the change as were the rest, happy to be able to finally be openly in a relationship with Greg. A month later the group was accepted into the ITEA, Anna assigned to Team Beta with Greg under Cassandra Flick, becoming the team's formal science expert. Anna endured a traumatic experience in Egypt a few weeks after joining the ITEA. While in Alexandria investigating Type-7 smuggling Anna was ambushed by Pauline Foley and shipped to Hamunaptra. Anna was rescued soon after her kidnapping but the incident left her a bit shaken. Though still currently cleared for field work Anna has been required to spend sessions with Rory Becker to treat any possible trauma or stress as a result of the incident. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Special Skills * Mechanical Expertise, specifically automotive repair. * Scientific Background, primarily in physics with additional knowledge in forensics. * Bilingual, knowing Russian and English. Relationships Romances * Gregory Barnes, Boyfriend and Teammate Teammates * Cassandra Flick * Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Gregory Barnes * Leila Banks Friends * Victor Morozov, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Anna is physically based on actress Allison Mack. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA